Forever
by I Think You're Beautiful
Summary: Christian and Syed one-shot. Short, romantic fluff.


**Christian's POV**

We stand in the centre of the carpeted room, gazing at each other whilst soft, slow thumping music plays out to our ears. I had dragged him from our comfortable position on the sofa while he, in his sleepy state, moaned at me for breaking our embrace. But now we stand here, him moving into my arms and I feel more complete than I have ever done.

Softly fragrant hair brushes the skin of my neck as he settles in my embrace, and lips move to plant soft kisses on the head of my gorgeous boy.

"Christian... why are we up here?" Softly spoken words reach my ears as warm hands slip comfortably around my waist.

"Because I wanted to dance with you." I murmur over the soothing music.

"Mm.." Settling his head in the dip of my neck I take him around the waist, delighting in the feel of warm breath skittering over my sensitised skin. It always amazes me how his body fits perfectly with mine. Wherever we are, in bed, on the sofa, in the shower, up here.. our bodies just merge into one; like it was always meant to be that way.

The sound and feel of him humming along to the music makes my lips curl into a smile; the smile that only he brings. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on.

"You're so gorgeous." I tell him on a whisper, the corner of his mouth lifting into a nervous, embarrassed smile. A sigh. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Silently, he shakes his head.

"Look at me," taking his face in both my hands I gaze deep into his dark chocolate eyes, my thumb tracing a gentle circle on his cheek, "you, Syed Masood, are so breathtakingly beautiful.." but I can't finish, my throat refusing to form the words I so long to speak. Instead I lean forward, capturing his lips in mine for possibly the millionth time today, yet it only seems to increase in intensity.

I will never lose interest in these lips; the soft, full lips that slot and slide so deliciously over mine. I will never lose interest in his tongue, the way it curls around mine with such reassurance, the way it makes my whole body tingle with delight, right to my toes... His hands, the way they rest on the dip of my spine, slowly edging their way down. His body, how it presses itself into mine in a way no body has ever done before...

"Sy..."

He moves to my cheek, pressing tiny, delicate kisses over every part of my face, my neck, my shoulder. I love him so much I can barely breathe. He is mine, and I am his. Always his.

Fingers thread through tousled locks and hold his head in place, reciprocating the little kisses to that secret spot on his neck that is mine, and mine alone. I didn't think anyone could ever be perfect, but he is. Syed is so perfect, and he is _mine_.

The flat is silent but for the gentle music filtering through the air. Arms tighten around him, pull him so incredibly close we are almost one, and I breathe him in; the scent of him so comforting to me, soft and warm and so incredibly _delicious_.

"You okay, baby?" Murmured words fall to his ear as I nuzzle gently at the inviting skin of his neck. He nods, whispering his reply.

"I'm perfect."

"Yeah," I tell him, "yeah you are."

I could never tell him enough how beautiful he is, how much he means to me, how much I _adore_ him. I love him so much I can barely imagine what it is like _not_ to love him.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" I ask, wanting... _needing_ to tell him.

"I think I have a vague idea," he says with a smile, warm lips pressing my jaw.

"You mean the world to me, Sy. Honestly, I'd do anything for you. You and me... we're forever, yeah?" I'm aware I sound uncertain, almost in need of reassurance. He pulls back to look me sweetly in the eye.

"Forever." He promises.

And the word that he so often whispers to me in the secrecy of our bed, after hours of prolonged intimacy, plays beautifully to my ears like the music that fills the room.

"Forever." I repeat, whispering the word into his waiting mouth, my lips pressing delicately to his as our promise is sealed with our kiss. _Forever_.


End file.
